poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Wisdom Not to Run!/Transcript
This is a transcript of The Wisdom Not to Run! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. (the episode begins) Narrator: - - - - - - - - - - (Team Robot in Pokemon Sun & Moon Ultra Legends opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): The Wisdom Not to Run! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Guzma is now furious) All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Slowbro! (Back to the show) Guzma: (mind) (Flashback starts) - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Flashback ends) Guzma: (mind) Tupp: Zipp: Plumeria: (mind) I know exactly - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Nanu: Golisopod is unable to battle. That means the winner is Ash. (The crowd cheer) Ash Ketchum: - - - - - - - Rotom Pokedex: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Plumeria: (Guzma smile (Meanwhile Xenon and Dark the Unknown are furious at Team Skull's villians about Guzma lost by their enemy Ash.) Xenon Onslaught: (angry) Guzma is lost by our mortal enemy and let him get away! Dark the Unknown: (angry) All of you are worthless!! Strut: Sirs, let us explain. Fenwick: Yes, we can do this together if we can make you two proud again. Xenon Onslaught: We don't think so. Drago Bludvist: And we don't want excessive, we want to know who defeat Guzma. Ichy: I know who defeat Guzma the one who defeat you and your dragon, and the one who became an alpha dragon and the chief of Berk you quite familiar about him. Drago Bludvist: Get to the point! Ozzy: He's been defeated by our mortal enemy Ash Ketchum. (Drago evil giggle) Dickly D: Give us another chance and we'll not failed you again. Drago Bludvist: No one failed us twice. Cause I'm not the one here by myself. (Tritannus, Tai Lung, Lord Shen, Kai, Grimmel, Deathgripper, Red Death, the Dragon Trappers, and Master Org appear) Sierra: Lord Shen: Good afternoon fellow villians Xenon and Dark hired us on their job please leave our revenge on Ash. Rinkus: Your revenge? Lord Shen: Yes - - - Dark the Unknown: (angry) SHUT UP!!! - - - - Xenon Onslaught: Taking over Alola is NOT my style. Dark the Unknown: We rather just turn this world and everyone on into dust. - - - - - - - Dark the Unknown: Xenon Onslaught: Besides, I don't care who's gonna be champion of this dumb Pokemon League. They are all gonna die anyway. Dark the Unknown: But Lillie is mine. Xenon Onslaught: Yes, but first... tomorrow, I'm going to face my old enemy... one last time. (Cut to see the Pokemon Center) Nurse Joy: - Ash Ketchum: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Professor Kukui: - - Narrator: (the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:MeanRobot.501 Category:DragonSpore18 Category:Transcripts